Loss Poetry
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Now finally, you understand - that love and pain go hand in hand.


**22. LOSS:**

** "LOST LOVE"**

**I wish I could sit with you on this spot, 10**

**Face blushed and passionate, so full of thought, 10**

**Your soft voice calling out my name, love; 9**

**But alas, I have only shadows, my dove. 10**

**I'd trade anything for the happiness you bring; 12**

**Every moment I'm with you, I feel like a king. 12**

**If I found you alone outside, I would kiss you, 12**

**But I can't stand the pain when I miss you. 10**

**Seems like the clouds are oh so gray, 8**

**Ever since the day that you walked away. 10**

**Once the skies were so blue and clear, 8**

**But color never came back without you here. 11**

**I wrote your name in the sky, but wind blew it away; 13**

**I drew it in the sand, but the waves washed it away. 13**

**Then I wrote it in my heart and forever it will stay, 14**

**Until you're safe back in my arms someday. 10**

**You're beautiful beyond compare; 8**

**You won my heart with one lock of your hair. 10**

**You stole my soul with your emerald eyes; 10**

**I'd rather live an instant with you and then die. 12**

**Could there really be a reflection of me; 11**

**Was I a fool to think you had any feelings for me? 14**

**You're never around when I need you most; 10**

**Perhaps you're a phantom – guess chasing after a ghost! 14**

**Once she lay down there in the lawn, 8**

**Frightened away just like a fawn; 8**

**And though it seems the girl is gone, 8**

**Yet I dream before the dawn. 7**

**Why was I made with half a heart? 8**

**I knew something was missing from the start! 10**

**You broke my heart and stole my soul; 8**

**Now only you can make me whole. 8**

**Why did we wait so long 6**

**To tell each other how we truly feel? 10**

**I fought all that was wrong 6**

**For a chance to be real. 6**

**I've waited an eternity 8**

**For just one moment of reality. 10**

**I came too far for it to be 8**

**Like a fading fantasy for me. 9**

**If I took back everything, 7**

**Would it change anything? 6**

**Without you, I'm nothing, 6**

**So give me a reason to be something. 10**

**Wish I could turn back time for you, 8**

**And make all of our dreams come true! 8**

**Could you see the love in my eyes, 8**

**Or would you fall for Prince Charming's disguise? 10**

**I swear I thought you were the one, 8** **But waving goodbye is easier said than done. 12** **All these little lights never meant for me; 10** **Wish I could capture every star I see. 10**

**When I look into the mirror, 8**

**Answers are crystal clear; 6**

**Nothing could be better than to have her 10**

**Up here, my dear. 4**

** "HOLE IN MY HEART"**

**I just hope you can see 6  
How much you mean to me. 6**

**I should have let you know, 6  
But instead I let you go. 7  
Why can't we just get along? 7**

**You know that what you're doing is wrong! 9**

**What did I do to make you sad? 9  
Please tell me. It can't be that bad! 8  
**

**What a mean thing to do, 6  
To let me fall in love with you. 8**

**What a cruel game to play, 6  
To make me feel this way. 6  
You promised me forever, 7**

**To be there when I call; 6**

**Now I see you were never 7**

**Really there at all. 5**

**Some mortals might think they're clever, 8**

**But what the Lord does will last forever. 10**

**Though charmers are clever, guess now I'll never 10**

**Find my happy ending. 6**

**Fairytales don't last forever, 8**

**And I'm so sick of pretending. 8**

**You don't get what you want, but what you need; 10**

**Just pour out your heart – make it bleed. 8**

**Don't fall for a faker who never cared; 10**

**When the time comes, you won't be spared. 8**

**Trust can be lost if you're scared; 7**

**Don't fall in love if you aren't prepared. 9**

**Your love for me grew cold, 6**

**By all the lies you told. 6**

**And I will have no hand to hold 8**

**When I grow old. 4**

** "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?"**

**I was lost in a sea of lies, 8**

**Until you opened up my eyes. 8**

**Deep inside, my heart is beating, 8**

**But the feeling is so fleeting. 8**

**I went every day without emotion, 10**

**Till you put my heart in motion. 8**

**Going through life like a machine, 8**

**If you know what I mean. 6**

**I was better-off without you; 8**

**I'll change the world without you. 7**

**I see now, with each step you take, 8**

**The pain was real - the love was fake. 8**

**You had to lie and break my heart; 8**

**I should have known it from the start. 8**

**Why did I have to use my head? 8**

**I should have listened to my heart instead! 10**

**How many times have I told you? 8**

**I'd give up heaven just to hold you! 9**

**Too bad it had to end this way; 8**

**I guess things got carried away. 8**

**I tried so hard to make you stay, 8**

**But you left and walked away. 7**

**Now that I know you're gone, 6**

**It's so hard for me to move on. 8**

**And all the tears I could have cried 8**

**Froze with fear as my dreams died. 7**

**And all the words I should have said 8**

**Echoed inside my head. 6**

**I wish that I could make you mine; 8**

**But if you want to leave, that's fine. 8**

**Don't you know that this distraction 8**

**Won't ever bring you more satisfaction? 10**

** "ALL I NEVER WANTED"**

**Time to face reality; 7**

**Love's just a fantasy. 6**

**My happy-ending's haunted; 7**

**This was never what I wanted. 8**

**Now finally, I understand 8**

**That love and pain go hand in hand. 8**

**When no one's there, I cry to myself; 9  
No one cares if I lie to myself. 9**

**How could I be so blind? 6**

**I must have lost my mind! 6**

**How could I be so blind not to see? 9**

**Why did I ever believe you loved me? 10**

**I thought we'd always be together, 9**

**And our love would last forever. 8  
There will always be a part 7**

**Of you here in my heart! 6**

**I'm all sold out of streamers; 7**

**Please forgive me for the way I feel. 9**

**Dreaming is for dreamers, 6**

**But I'd rather have something real. 8**

**I can't wait my whole life dreaming of the day 11**

**To say something that words could never convey. 11**

**If you should leave, my heart would break; 8**

**How much more of this can I take? 8**

**I see you now, just like a star, 8**

**But once I get to where you are, 8**

**The light would be lost in the past, 8**

**So I'll leave you to make it last. 8**

**You thought I was playing games, 7**

**But I'm in it for keeps. 6**

**I've been busy taking names, 7**

**While the whole world sleeps. 5**

** "YOUR BEAUTY BEWITCHED ME"**

**My world was perfect, 5**

**Until you came to infect it. 8**

**You never really cared - I gave to you my all, 12**

**But you stood there and watched me fall. 8**

**Take my life - steal my soul; 6**

**Break my heart - make me whole. 6**

**I see your eyes are filled with lust; 8**

**Go ahead then, if you must. 7**

**If I just had a heart of stone, 8**

**Then I wouldn't mind being alone. 9**

**Don't you want to play along? 7**

**What's the matter? Is something wrong? 8**

**I'm sick and tired of these lonely sighs, 10**

**So do you still love me? 6**

**Each time I close my eyes, 6**

**You're all that I can see. 6**

**Time and space can be oh so cruel, 8**

**So I stay in one place as a general rule. 12**

**I'm sick with love and I can't find a cure; 10**

**Wish she could be for me what we never were. 11**

**I thought I had a chance with you; 8**

**Guess it was too good to be true. 8**

**Please break my heart, but I'll make you a deal; 10**

**The sooner you do, the faster it'll heal. 11**

**Feed on my fear, 4**

**Savoring each sweet tear. 6**

**Devour all my dreams, 6  
And silence my screams. 5**

**Heaven only knows how 6**

**I'm still all alone now. 6**

**Lift me up into heaven - drag me down to hell. 12**

**It was for you I flew and fell. 8**

"**NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU"**

**Alone, I'll always be; 6**

**Nobody was made just for me. 8**

**I have no one to call my own, 8**

**But I don't like being alone. 8**

**I must have lost my mind; 6** **Still can't get you out of my head. 8** **These emotions keep echoing - I find 10** **My heart's broken instead. 6**

**The future is unclear 6**

**Without you standing here. 6**

**I've lost you somehow, 5**

**But there's no turning back now. 7**

**I'm just a traveler passing by, 9**

**Hoping to somehow catch your eye. 8**

**You're just a stranger in the street; 8**

**And this is the last time we'll meet. 8**

**Once the warm sun has set and gone, 8**

**I lie there still and dream of dawn. 8**

**This night no sleep shall touch my eyes, 8**

**For I will wake under a starlit sky. 10**

**As the days pass by, I wonder why 9**

**I can't let go no matter how hard I try. 11**

**And late at night, I search my soul, 8**

**For a missing piece to make me whole. 9**

**And after all I went through, 7**

**It just wasn't enough for you. 8**

**So why do I still feel the way I do, 10**

**And I keep on coming back to you? 9**

**Why can nobody hear me when I scream? 10**

**Am I just a reflection of somebody elses' dream? 13**

**Outside I'm crying, drowning in a pool of my own tears; 14**

**Inside I'm lying, afraid to face my fears. 11**

** "YOU SEEM SO SWEET"**

**I came so close to happiness, 8**

**But now I'm drowning in darkness. 8**

**A sea of tears - if only you knew 8**

**I cried them all - each one for you. 8**

**I can't tell you how long I cried 8**

**When you walked out and left my side. 8**

**Why did you have to leave? 6**

**I tried so hard to believe! 7**

**I thought with time this wound would heal; 8**

**I still don't see what's the big deal. 8**

**I want to remember what it's like to be real, 12**

**But I can't forget the way I feel! 9**

**You seemed so sweet and innocent; 8**

**Did you mean what you said? Did you say what you meant? 12**

**I gave you everything - got nothing in return; 12**

**You broke my heart - now it's your turn! 8**

** "YOU BROKE MY HEART"**

**I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong; 10**

**I assumed you were different. I'm leaving - so long. 12**

**You think I'm just a child and I'll never understand? 14**

**I might get lost – you'll have to hold my hand. 10**

**Each day, I played my part; 6**

**I fooled the world, but I can't fool my heart! 10**

**I'll bring your sick game to an end; 8**

**I'm through playing pretend! 6**

**I treated you like royalty, 8**

**But you never learned loyalty. 8**

**Is this how you repay me? 7  
Deceive and betray me? 6**

**I hope you're haunted 5**

**By what you did to me. 6**

**I feel so unwanted; 6**

**Guilt will never set you free. 7**

_** "I'LL NEVER LOVE AGAIN"**_

**I lost my heart long ago, 7**

**But I'll never get it back, so I must let it go. 13**

**I might be tough, but I can't play that rough; 10**

**If this is love, then I've had enough. 9**

**Written with a pen, sealed with a kiss; 9**

**If you love me, then answer me this: 9**

**So do you love me? Yes or no? 8**

**If not, I've got to go! 6**

**It's not that hard to tell; 6**

**The truth can hurt like hell. 6**

**So don't say, "I love you" 6**

**Unless you really mean it's true. 8**

**Venom in my veins, poison of my pain, 10**

**Roses in the rain, every thorn is stained. 10**

**I can't see past this pain. 6**

**I'll never love again. 6**

** "I'M FALLING IN LUST"**

**I hate myself for loving you, 8**

**Cuz I know my dream can't come true. 8**

**In my heart, there's an empty space! 8**

**How could I be so easy to replace? 10**

**I don't need you. I'm far too smart; 8**

**Listen to my head instead of my heart. 10**

**I won't pretend to be something I'm not; 10**

**Can't you see? I like what I've got! 8**

**I thought I could trust you; 6**

**Is that what friends are for? 6**

**I thought our love was true, 6**

**But I don't know you anymore! 8**

**Why does it have to be like this; 8**

**I need your touch - I miss your kiss. 8**

**Baby, I don't wanna say goodbye, 9**

**Cuz I don't want to see you cry. 8**

** "SOMEONE ALWAYS GETS HURT"**

**Let me lead you on in this dance! 8**

**Why can't you just give me a chance? 8**

**We played a game - one that I lost; 8**

**You had to win at any cost. 8**

**Can't you love me like I love you? 8**

**Why can't you see my heart is true? 8**

**I'm falling in love - I know it's true; 9**

**I can't help falling in love with you. 9**

**My life changed the day I met you; 8**

**This could be the start of something new. 9**

**Now I see you were just playing pretend; 10**

**This might be the beginning of the end. 10**

**For years, I had no one to hold; 8**

**I felt so lonely and cold. 7**

**If you want to hurt me, you succeeded; 10**

**But you came back and pleaded; that's the last thing I needed. 14**

** "THE WAY WE USED TO BE"**

**Maybe it's just a memory, 8**

**But it still means so much to me. 8**

**Girl, what you've got is hard to find; 8**

**I can't get you out of my mind or leave the memory behind. 16**

**You left a long time ago, 7**

**But still, it's so hard to let go. 8**

**It makes me sad - it hurts so bad, 8**

**Thinking about the love we had. 8**

**Somehow, this doesn't seem quite right; 8**

**Remember how you used to hold me tight? 10**

**Now you're with her - you don't love me; 8  
What must I do to make you see? 8**

**Why do you doubt the things you feel? 8  
How can you say this dream's not real? 8**

**How could you have for me such hate? 8**

**What have I done to deserve this fate? 9**

** "2 GOOD 2-B TRUE"**

**I couldn't keep myself from you, 8**

**But you were too good to be true. 8**

**It feels like I've been torn a p a r t; 8**

**You have the other half of my heart. 9**

**You said you loved me - that's not true; 8**

**You must not have a heart - do you? 8**

**I'm sorry, but I can't close my eyes; 9**

**I won't listen to your lies! 7**

**Sorry sweetheart, but I can't stay; 8**

**Have to meet my dreams halfway. 7**

**Why should I trust a word you say? 8**

**Just leave me alone! Go away! 8**

**I can see right through you; 6**

**You don't love me, do you? 6**

**For me, there was no other; 7**

**Angel, you adored another. 8**

_** "YOU CAN'T FOOL ME"**_

**I know your game - it's all a lie; 8**

**You can't fool me, but you can try. 8**

**You tried to hide the truth from me, 8**

**But I was blind and could not see. 8**

**I loved you more than anything; 8**

**All your empty words meant nothing. 8**

**Don't tell me all you've done for me; 8**

**I'm not impressed so easily. 8**

**You led me the wrong direction, 8**

**Drunk by your deception. 6**

**Reaching inside, you stole my soul, 8**

**Trying to take control. 6**

**You used my time for your own gain; 8**

**Now it's your turn to feel my pain. 8**

**I saw it come right from the start; 8**

**Why did I have to follow my heart? 9**

** "NEVER NOTICED"**

**Somebody end my suffering; 8**

**I'm in so much pain now I can't feel anything. 12**

**My heart sees farther than my mouth cares to confess, 12**

**But it doesn't mean my mind thinks of you any less. 13**

**Follow your dreams, but don't forget; 8**

**Looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet. 10**

**I'm the cliffs and you're the waves of the sea; 10**

**Time and space strike and break against me. 9**

**Don't let go, if you dare, 6**

**Because love is rare; 5**

**You may never notice or care 8**

**Until it's not there. 5**

**I know that you still care; 6**

**I'm somewhere out there. 5**

**You're the love of my life; 6**

**Now will you be my wife? 6**

_** "MY SORROW"**_

**My sorrow's growing stronger; 7**

**I can't hold on any longer, 8**

**But I won't let go of you; 7**

**Somehow, we'll see it through. 6**

**So I'm wondering why I'm here, 8**

**Falling into this fear. 9**

**Together we will get through it; 8**

**I know we can do it. 6**

**If I kiss away the pain, 7**

**It will just come back again. 7**

**I really can't complain; 6**

**It was worth all the pain. 6**

**Pain is all I can see 6**

**When you're not here with me. 6**

**I just wanna see you smile, 8**

**For a little while. 6**


End file.
